fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira
'Akira Haru '''is a girl with a hybrid family tree. It's not entirely known what exactly she is, but she is believed to be mostly human with a large enough hint of crow tengu to give her wings. She is very excitable and bubbly, and tends to be very random in her actions, often acting out her friends' behaviors and doing silly things while she's talking. While normally a cheery person, she very well can calm down, and she is surprisingly quiet when she does. She resides in Windsong. Despite her overpowered-looking appearance, she's actually surprisingly low in power, albeit she does have some powers, mostly pertaining to her wings. Appearance Akira wears a light pink dress, with a blue band around her waist, that has a loop on one side. Her dress is patterned with a heart on her chest, and a light blue star. She wears two knee-high stockings, one red, one blue. She has colorful patterns on her face, and one eye is green, the other is red. Her hair is bright pink, with a cyan tip on the (rather angular) ahoge she has. To top it off, she has feathered wings. One is black, with cyan tips on the feathers. The other is white, with red tips. Bio Akira is a young girl, who was essentially cursed with awesome. When she was young, a very pissed-off witch cursed her, making it so that she would gain parts from a random creature when she reached a certain age. The witch hoped that she would get something ugly, but it did not go according to plan- Akira gained magical wings, one black and cyan, the other red and white. This is around when she started wearing a lot of pink. She was born with her multicolored eyes; neither parent knows whether they were an initial effect of the curse or some other cause. Quotes Akira *"The chances are all out there, but you just need one!"'' *''"Let's go on a date when you're back."'' *''"N-No! That...that MONSTER...she's nothing like me!"'' Thana *''"Face it, you idiots, I'm in control now!"'' *''"This is SO MUCH FUN. You guys are hilarious to mess with!"'' *''"Awww, quit being so monotonous! It's not as fun when you don't react!"'' Zhiara *''"Do not fear me, citizens. I am here to help, not to hurt. I am a friend."'' *''"I exist to right what has been set wrong, by Thana. Without me, Akira could fade..."'' *''"Foul creature, you will destroy no longer. We know the way to end you once and for all- and that way is here, that time is now!”'' Trivia *Her powers pertain to her wings. The red tips on her white wing can generate fire; the cyan tips on her black wing can create electricity. She is capable of manipulating both. *She is what TVTropes would call a Parody Sue. *Her personality and goofy behavior are inspired partially by PONPONPON and partially by Kill la Kill's Mako Mankanshoku. *She has a fan, which is Sachira. *She's extremely vulnerable to possession and sanity loss. *She has a dark form; she refers to herself as Thana Haru in this form. It is signalled by both of her eyes turning red and her pastel color scheme becoming much darker. Similarly, she has a pure form named Zhiara Haru. It is signalled by a more drastic change in appearance (see gallery), and her voice becoming lower-pitched, with a powerful echo. *The closer she is to dying, the darker her heart-shaped hair pin will get. Upon death, it will turn black, and very brittle- merely touching it is enough to shatter it. The opposite is true for Thana. *She's a forum favorite, having quite a lot of popularity. *She won the Princess Girl: First Series: Season Five by defeating Futuria. She became the First Series: Supreme Runner-Up after being defeated by Julia Witherwood. Gallery Akira Akira V2.PNG|Sprite edit. GUESS WHO'S BACK.png|One of several basedolls by EightballPixels of Akira. A Painful Change.PNG|Confirmation that I'm the master of the Break the Cutie trope. Amaze.PNG|Normal shenanigans with Akira and Phantasm. (Oh, and alt outfit for Phantie.) More PhantaKira.PNG|I edit Ryuko and Mako to make these two a LOT. Wow look at these dorks.PNG Perfect dorks.PNG Look at these amazing dorks.png|Akira, Phantasm, Elora, Sugarpop and Sho. Summertime Shenanigans.PNG|Syo is nocturnal. (Amazing.) 8NyWbBv.png|Made by Rage Mallor Dream Sequence (Without the comic).png|Akira under attack! (Those are Elidra's shadow arms.) secretary akira.PNG|Akira dressed up in a secretary outfit. RMC!Akira.PNG|RMC!Akira. akira.jpg|Made by PJSuperGirl Akira Haru.png|Old sprite edit; sub-par in quality. Locked Away.png the e c h o in the m i r r o r.PNG|The echo in the mirror... Phantakira with no ban text.png Slightly Surprised Akira.PNG Thana I thana'd.PNG|Thana Haru, in all of her crazy glory! Flipline!Thana.PNG|Flipline edit of Thana. It's kinda tiny. Thana Haru.PNG|Dangan Ronpa sprite edit of Thana. Thanaaaaa.PNG|Another Thana. Zhiara Zyana Haru.PNG|Zhiara Haru, ready to fight. Category:Girls Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Customers by Eightball (TigerTheDragon12) Category:Customers with Evil Forms Category:Parody Sues Category:A Customers